Megaman X Legacy Collection
Summary Megaman X Legacy Collection is a collection of games from the Megaman X video game series. Story Join X and his partner Zero as they try to stop Sigma and his band of Mavericks. Game Modes Megaman X Games Play any of the 8 Megaman X games. Options Adjust the game's screen and volume in this mode. Museum View all of the artwork from the games, listen to the soundtracks of the games, view the medals you have earned and even watch the 30-minute anime: The day of Sigma (previously from the PSP remake of Megaman X) in this mode X Challenge Play many of the challenges in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I have played the 6 of the 9 Megaman X games (only Megaman X Command Mission isn't featured) and so I like Megaman, I needed to get this game. Here is my review. Graphics The graphics vary depending on what game you choose. What I personally like in X2 and X3 is the usage of wire-framed sprites, which is pretty cool. The graphics in X7 (from what I found out) can look a bit blocky and without a lot of detail in them (especially for a PS2 game). In the options menu, you have the option to filter out the pixelated spirtes from the first 6 games, but they look like it got water on them and smeared a bit. Grade: 'C+ Music The music, I really shoudln't have to say because it goes without saying of the rockin' soundtrack of Megaman games and Megaman X has it in droves. The first 3 Megaman X games (still flattered my heart straight) just a pleasure to listen, as are some of the tracks in X4, X5 and X6. Though, some of the tracks are either altered (or removed entirely) and possibly due to legal reasons for some of these tracks (such as in X6 where the intro featured songs from Japanese singers and bands are removed). But all n' all, this can be some of the best VG music you'll ever hear. '''Grade: '''A+ Sounds/Voice The sounds of the games also vary depending on what game you choose. Though, unlike the music of the games the sounds are re-used for most of the games with only a few new sounds to accompany them, which can be a bit tiresome for some gamers, but it's only minor. The voices (there are no voices in the first 3 Megaman X games however) also very depending on which game you choose. Now, X4 is known infamously of having some of the worst VA in a video game, X6 has the Japanese voices (something that was taken out when the game was re-released in ''Megaman X Collection, but you can turn them off in the options menu) X7 and X8 again have English voices, though better than it is in X4 but still hot or miss (depending on the game). 'Grade: '''B- Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is what you expect from a Megaman game. Unlike Megaman, X and Zero can also kick off walls and perform foot dashes (for those who don't know Megaman X games) and X can collect parts of any Armor he has in that game. The first 3 Megaman X games for the most part provide the same shooting and jumping action of the original Megaman games, starting with X4 however and that is where the game (somewhat) chages, playing as Zero will provide you a challenge and a bit of a good spice for those who want to play the game in a different style, this would also carry onto X5 through X8. Of course, any gamer who is familiar with the Megaman X games, they know how difficult some of these can be, so a "placebo" has been added to the game in the form of "Rookie Hunter Mode" where you start off with 9 lives in some games and have more weapon energy as well, but the most distinctive feature of rookie hunter mode is that you take *very little* (in some cases, no) damage and if you happen to fall into a hole, instead of taking away a life it takes you back to the place before you have fallen down the hole. Allowing you to blaze through the games like it's nothing, which may be a bad thing because it can bascially take the challenge right out of the games. The controls of the game are also what you expect from a Megaman game, of course you can always change the button layout in any game. '''Grade: '''A- Replay Value Very much like in Megaman Legacy Collection, there's a truck load of extra content and a lot of them are available for viewing and to use from the start. There's the games' original artwork of the respective games you can view and some of them have some amusing anecdotes about the game and the characters. There is also playlists of music from the games that you can listen to. The game also features "medals" which are like the trophies you earn in Playstation games and performing a specific feat in a psecific game will earn you that medal. You can also do challenges as well, giving you a good challenge as well. There is also a special 30-minute anime titled ''"The Day of Sigma" (previously featured in the Playstation Portable remake of Megaman X: Megaman Maverick Hunter X) '''Grade: '''A+ Final Thoughts Yes, it's good that Capcom is celebrating the 30th Anniversary of Megaman quite nicely. But as with the Legacy Collection of the original Megaman series, this may not get an audience of the new generation but it can certainly attract it's loyal fans. Even so, this is a collection of games that shouldn't be overlooked. Though, they can be hard but if you're having a hard time rookie hunter mode may be your best bet. '''Overall Score: B+